confessions au coin du feu
by Sky-mikaelson
Summary: Ce passe il y a 1000ans.klaus,kol,elijah et finn se racontent leurs histoires les plus embarrassantes et humiliantes et se rendent compte qu'elles ont toutes un rapport avec leurs parents.klaus est le véritable fils de mikael et esther qui ne l'ont jamais détesté,mikael n'est pas un mauvais père violent mais n'est pas très proche de ses enfants pour autant,tous humains avec henrick


Après avoir terminés leurs corvées,finn,elijah,kol et klaus se retrouvèrent au coin du feu pendant la soirée,tandis que rebekah et henrick avaient succombé au sommeil et étaient allaient se coucher,ce qui étaient compréhensif pour leur jeune âge,on pouvait voir que même leurs parents étaient dans les bras de Morphée,si ce n'est le fait que kol n'était âgé que de 14ans et klaus de 16ans,ils restèrent avec leurs frères aînés et s'assirent au tour du feu où il régnait un silence complet.

_j'en ai marre de ce silence,c'est ennuyeux!se plaignit kol

_oh que voudraient tu qu'on fasse?demanda finn amusé du comportement enfantin de son petite-frère

_on pourrait se raconter nos expériences les plus embarrassantes?proposa klaus avec un sourire espiègle

_sérieusement niklaus?tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur cette pente glissante?demanda elijah

_oui je n'ai rien à caché et toi?dit-il avec le même sourire,son frère plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien et toi kol?

_moi je suis partant

_nous aussi répondirent finn et elijah en même temps

_qui commence?souligna kol

_pourquoi pas celui qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée,niklaus?rétorqua elijah tout souriant

_très bien déclara klaus,il prit une profonde respiration et commença:le moment le plus gênant de ma vie c'était il y a 2ans quand père et mère m'ont fait subir un interrogatoire pour savoir si j'étais encore puceau.

_ flash-back_

_ Esther se trouvait en compagnie de mikael et cousait un nouveau panier pendant qu'il aiguisait sa lame tandis que tous leurs enfants étaient dehors,dans un silence complet._

__pensez-vous que nos enfants sont encore saints?questionna esther tout d'un coup_

__que voulez-vous dire? dit mikael ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir_

__je veux dire croyez-vous que nos fils puissent être encore vierges?rectifia t-elle,il fit malgré lui une grimace,mikael n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet,et n'aurait jamais cru l'aborder un jour,enfin,espérait! _

__je ne sais pas et vous?demanda t-il avec un sourire maladroit_

__eh bien en ce qui concerne finn,il a 18ans et a déjà une relation avec sage donc je pense que oui,tandis qu'elijah a déjà 16ans mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse aux filles,mais niklaus a 14ans,il est jeune et... _

__et?_

__eh bien ces derniers temps,il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps à la maison mais avec des filles,sort presque tous les jours avec ses amis et se confit de moins en moins à nous,c'est étrange  
_

__voulez-vous que nous lui parlions?répondit-il mais ne voulant vraiment pas avoir cette discussion avec l'un de ses fils_

__non je pense que nous devrions d'abord continuer d'observer ses faits et gestes déclara t-elle_

_ Quelques jour plus tard,le comportement de klaus n'avait pas changé,cette nuit-là à 2h du matin,il était rentré après le couvre-feu et priait que Dieu miséricordieux allait l'aider avec ses parents,il entra dans sa maison avec le plus grand soin pour ne réveiller personne surtout pas ses parents,avec un peu de chance tout le monde dormait encore?  
_

_pas de chance._

_Mikael et esther étaient assis dans la pièce principale,le regardant quand il est entré.ils semblaient tous les deux calme,ni cris ni vaisselle cassée mais klaus pouvait voir la fureur dans leurs yeux,avala difficilement sa salive et s'avança timidement vers eux  
_

__j'étais..._

__dehors pratiquement toute la nuit fournit sa mère pour lui_

_ il ressentit une énorme culpabilité quand il vit qu'elle avait été très préoccupé par son absence _

_il n'avait pas l'intention de les inquiéter,il avait été à une soirée avec des amis et s'était endormi tout comme eux mais s'était dépêché de rentrer avant le matin_

__je suis désolé,je..._

__vous avez dépassé de loin le couvre-feu déclara son père vous auriez dû être rentré depuis des heures,niklaus vous nous avez causé à votre mère et moi beaucoup d'inquiétude!_

__j'avais prévu de revenir avant que vous le remarquiez se défendit calmement klaus_

__et c'est une excuse?demanda esther incrédule_

__je suppose dit-il penaud _

__non niklaus ça ne l'est ne considérez pas le danger et les problèmes que vous pouviez avoir,votre père et moi ne nous serions jamais pardonné si il vous été arrivé quelque chose!_

__je suis désolé mère répéta t-il sincère  
_

_elle se dirigea à vive allure vers lui et le tira dans une étreinte,le serrant fort contre elle malgré qu'elle était toujours un peu en colère_

_elle embrassa ses longs cheveux blonds et le libéra_

__d'où sort-elle?demanda en désignant la tunique qu'il portait ce n'est pas la votre!  
_

_mikael est évidemment venu à ce point et fronça les sourcils:où est votre tunique niklaus?_

__euh..eh bien...commença klaus un peu mal à l'aise,c'est une longue histoire déclara t-il son père était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte,klaus s'élança à grande vitesse vers la porte sans attendre l'avis de ses parents et l'ouvra sur son ami Kaleb chez qui il se trouvait il y a quelques heures_

__hey salut!s'exclama klaus soulagé,il éviterait leur interrogatoire parental comme ça,bien sûr seulement pour quelques minutes mais bon c'était déjà ça!_

__klaus le tombeur de ses dames! le salua t-il en retour,ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire,son meilleur ami avait toujours eu le chic pour trouver les surnoms et celui-là le plaisait bien  
_

__qu'est ce qui t'amène ici kaleb?_

__je venais te donner ça! désigna t-il la tunique de klaus dans ses mains et remettant à son propriétaire,caroline m'a demandé de te le remettre en main propre_

__oh c'est cool comment elle va?sourit-il et kaleb et lui rigolèrent avant que klaus perde son sourire,se rappelant que ses parents attendaient surement sa conversation mais malheureusement kaleb n'était pas au courant_

__t'aurais du voir sa tête!elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux quand tu l'as embrassé on avait l'impression qu'elle bavait quand t'as enlevé ta tunique et le reste!je te dis pas! ajouta t-il une autre couche alors que klaus lui faisait désespérément signe de se taire mais il ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les parents de son meilleur ami apparaître derrière celui-ci_

_Oups._

__oh euh bonsoir monsieur et madame mikaelson dit-il en souriant nerveusement_

__bonsoir kaleb voudrais-tu entré un moment?proposa esther poliment,il questionna klaus du regard et celui-ci n'était clairement pas pour_

__euh non je devrais plutôt rentré mes parents doivent m'attendre s'excusa t-il bonne soirée_

__à toi aussi sourirent ses parents en même temps alors que klaus tenait sa tête dans ses mains en la secouant,mikael et esther entrèrent dans la salle en attendant que klaus les rejoigne_

__désolé s'excusa kaleb avec un air compatissant_

__tu peux l'être commenta klaus amer,salut souffla t-il en refermant la porte._

_il prit une profonde respiration et s'élança vers sa chambre à toute vitesse priant que ses parents en avait finit avec lui_

__où penses-tu aller comme ça niklaus mikaelson? l'interrogea fermement sa mère et il se retourna lentement avec un petit sourire_

__dans ma chambre?tenta t-il_

__nous n'en n'avons pas fini mon garçon déclara mikael en souriant,il soupira en rejoignant ses parents dans la salle_

__alors,est-ce que le tombeur de ses dames peut nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir?commença mikael,klaus grimaça,trouvant que son surnom sonnait mieux dans la bouche des filles que dans celle de son père_

__eh bien je suis rentré,vous m'attendiez,j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ensuite..._

__niklaus! l'averti esther ce n'est pas un jeu,qui est cette hayley?et pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé?_

__et pourquoi elle portait ta tunique? continua mikael_

_klaus se demandait déjà si tous les enfants du village subissaient ce qu'il subissait lui,et encore!il n'était pas fils unique!il s'avança donc dans la salle_

__en fait,j'étais chez kaleb aujourd'hui,on a inventé un nouveau jeu,action ou vérité et on s'est retrouvé chez lui pour jouer avec lui,moi,Edward,Tessa et sa cousine caroline commença t-il,ses parents ne prononcèrent pas un mot,attendant qu'il continu.j'ai choisi l'action et j'ai dû embrassé une des filles et comme je considérais Tessa comme une amie j'ai préféré sa cousine dit-il comme une évidence,ses parents soupirèrent à son implication pour les filles;celui de caroline était de tenir en équilibre avec un verre d'eau sur la tête,mais elle n'a pas réussi et s'est renversé l'eau sur sa robe,alors je lui ai prêté ma tunique pour qu'elle ne tombe pas malade,et avant de rentrer kaleb m'a prêté l'une des siennes!_

_ Esther et mikael le regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête,et klaus fut soulagé qu'ils l'ont cru_

__bon bonne nuit s'empressa t-il d'ajouter avant de se diriger vers la sortie_

__niklaus! tonna sa mère alors qu'il se retourna de plus en plus ennuyé comme elle lança un regard entendu à son père alors que celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire peu à l'aise tandis que lui n'avait rien compris de l'échange avec ses parents mais avait un mauvais sentiment,qui s'est amplifié lorsque sa mère lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'eux,ce qu'il fit en attendant la suite.  
_

_ mikael toussa maladroitement et commença_

__niklaus ta mère et moi voulions te parler d'un sujet assez...délicat et pensons que tu es déjà assez grand pour comprendre de quoi nous voulons parler _

__et de quoi voulez-vous me parler?demanda klaus confus,son père toussa encore et on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était très gêné,ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs_

__de...d'a...d"amour physique bégaya t-il maladroit_

_ encore une fois klaus se demanda si tout les enfants du village étaient embarrassés par leurs parents ou il était vraiment maudit,celui-ci hésitait entre prétendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient ou s'enfuir au plus vite pour aller dormir avec ses frères,sa première option ne l'aiderait pas vraiment car si ils décidaient de lui expliquer et ça empirerait les choses, tandis que la 2e option était tentante mais sa mère ne le laisserait pas faire donc il continua de les regarder sans rien dire avec une lutte intérieur pour savoir quoi faire_

__d'amour physique?! demanda esther incrédule_

__il sait de quoi nous parlons mon amour,ce n'est plus un enfant se défendit mikael_

_klaus ne parlait toujours pas,ses parents voulait lui parler de sexe?!c'était un de ses plus grands cauchemars qui se réalisait là!_

__bien je vais vous laisser discuter déclara sa mère en se levant_

__pardon?pourquoi? questionna mikael_

__vous devriez avoir pour une fois une conversation père-fils et je pense que niklaus n'as pas très envie de parler de ce genre de choses plus avec sa mère que son père expliqua t-elle en souriant à son fils qui lui rendit un sourire timide pour confirmer ses mots,je vous vois tous les deux plus tard ajouta t-elle en faisant une bise à chacun d'eux avant de sortir de la pièce où il régnait à présent un silence très gêné  
_

__puis-je poser une question?demanda klaus_

__euh bien sur  
_

__pourquoi moi?pourquoi pas finn ou elijah?c'est vrai quoi ils sont plus vieux et ça les regarde plus que moi! s'exclama klaus confus,mikael soupira et regarda son fils  
_

__votre mère pense que finn est surement déjà passé par là et elijah ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes mais vous...vous ne devez pas le faire...pas encore expliqua t-il maladroitement klaus ne savait pas quoi dire donc se contenta d'hocher la tête dans l'embarras de la conversation_

__sachez aussi que cette discussion est aussi gênante pour vous que pour moi l'informa son père,mais votre mère y tiens,donc y a t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir? demanda mikael en regardant l'entrejambe de son fils_

_ klaus ne savait pas quoi faire,devait-il lui dire la vérité?devait-il lui mentir?il aurait préférer mentir mais ça aurait de grosses conséquences,il le savait mais dire la vérité serait encore pire!mais ça écourterait la conversation qu'il aurait préféré é ès quelques minutes,il prit une profonde respiration,fixa profondément un point sur le sol et se lança:_

__non ce n'est pas le cas avoua t-il avec une petite voix et il pouvait sentir le soulagement de son père;mais..._

__mais?_

__eh bien il y a une fille qui me plait beaucoup,elle s'appelle hayley et je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi l'informa klaus_

__oh et qu'a t-elle répondu? demanda mikael toujours aussi maladroit après un long silence_

__qu'elle accepterait si...si on avait __un__...un amour physique répondit-il,klaus pouvait aussi voir que mikael avait blanchi sur place mais continua,elle est n'est plus vierge mais...mais comme moi si je...je sais pas quoi faire termina t-il gêné attendant une réaction de son père_

_ Ce fut autour de mikael de ne plus savoir quoi faire,il n'avait jamais été confronter à ce genre de problèmes,quand lui il était plus jeune c'était plutôt les filles qui étaient vierges et les garçons expérimentés pas l'inverse!esther aurait surement su quoi faire mais lui..._

_ non!il devait aider son fils à ne pas faire une bêtise,c'était son devoir de père,alors il s'arma de courage et décida de faire son mieux pour l'aider plus comme un ami qu'un père qui aurait été tout de suite contre comme sa femme.  
_

__et tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un à part moi?questionna maladroitement mikael et klaus hocha la tête_

__mes amis Edward et kaleb sont au courant_

__et que t'ont-ils dit?_

__Edward m'a conseillé de ne pas le faire si je ne me sentais pas prêt et kaleb m'a conseillé de le faire,que vu sa beauté j'en aurai surement plus l'occasion et que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard alors tant mieux si c'est avec une jolie fille l'expliqua klaus en fixant toujours le sol_

__tes amis sont-ils...commença mikael en espérant que son fils savait où il voulait en venir_

__non ils ne sont plus puceaux,je suis le seul répondit klaus avec une voix triste_

_ mikael se sentit vraiment penaud pour son fils,cela ne devait pas être facile d'être le seul garçon inexpérimenté alors que tous ses amis ne l'étaient pas mais ce n'étais pas une raison d'avoir des relations sexuels avec la première jolie fille!mais ça bien sur c'est ce qu'il pensait en tant que père,si il était à la place de klaus il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le faire!il y avait des fois où il était reconnaissant du manque de virilité de son fils.  
_

_ il se rapprocha de klaus et posa sa main sur son épaule pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux_

__tu hésite parce que tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir un amour physique avec cette hayley même si tu l'apprécie ou parce que tu ne sais pas comment faire?demanda mikael étonnamment doux _

__un peu des deux avoua klaus les joues rouges d'avouer à son père qu'il avait peur de le faire,mais mikael lui sourit toujours avec sa main sur l'épaule de son fils les yeux dans les yeux  
_

__l'ai l'impression que tout le monde va se moquer de moi si on apprend que je suis vierge surtout kol et finn,même hayley et mes amis! se confia klaus réellement frustré et nerveux  
_

__écoutes bien niklaus,tu ne dois pas le faire si tu n'en n'as pas envie,personne ne te forcera à avoir des relations sexuelles avec une fille contre ton grès,tu sais bien que tes frères ne se moqueraient jamais de toi sur ce sujet!et en ce qui concerne tes amis et hayley,tu ne dois pas t'occuper de ce qu'ils pense de toi,le plus important c'est ce que tu penses toi,pas eux ou même ta mère et moi expliqua son père avec douceur et fermeté  
_

__merci père remercia klaus avec un sourire_

__de rien mon fils mais sache que tes parents préfèrerions toujours que tu reste vierge l'assura mikael avec un sourire maladroit _

__je sais répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire alors qu'il ne put retenir un bâillement _

__vous devriez aller vous coucher,vous avez l'air épuisé déclara mikael en se levant suivit de klaus et commencèrent à s'en aller mais celui-ci l'arrêta _

__père?_

__oui niklaus?_

__pourriez-vous ne rien dire à mère à propos d'hayley et du reste? plaida klaus avec un sourire timide et mikael hocha la tête._

_ ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle et trouvèrent qu'Esther les attendaient,assise au coin du voyant son mari et son fils arrivés,elle se leva et alla à leur rencontre _

__alors tout s'est bien passé demanda t-elle,mikael savait qu'elle demandait par là si niklaus était encore saint ou pas  
_

__oui tout va bien la rassura t-il,elle se cala dans les bras de les bras de son mari en souriant et klaus aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait retenu un soupir de soulagement,nous devrions aller tous nous coucher_

__tu as raison mon amour,bonne nuit niklaus ajouta esther en embrassant les cheveux de son fils_

__père,mère?_

__qui y a t-il niklaus?demanda sa mère_

__j'ai encore une question_

__laquelle?questionna son père_

__comment fait-on les bébés?demanda t-il innocemment,en une seconde mikael était devenu tout rouge alors qu'Esther souriait,amusée de son embarras _

__euh...eh bien...nous en parlerons une prochaine fois bonne nuit niklaus s'empressa d'ajouter son père avant de filer dans sa chambre en attendant sa -ci se retourna vers klaus et demanda:_

__tu sais comment faire n'est-ce pas?tu voulais juste le taquiner!_

__non non répondit-il innocemment alors que ses yeux disaient le contraire bonne nuit mère ajouta t-il en lui faisant une bise et en filant lui aussi dans sa sourit,amusée avant de se diriger elle aussi vers sa chambre conjugal_


End file.
